Be A Superstar
by LocoHelli
Summary: AU. Jeff Sterling is a famous singer and dancer. Nick Duval is a small town boy, who hates being social. How will they take it when they meet, and why is their friends interfering with their relationship? Niff, Klaine, Wevid, slightly Brittana.
1. Prologue

**It's like my 5th Niff fanfic... It's insane, but hey, I love the pairing.**

**This idea came to me while I was in a bus and I was really like; "I NEED PAPER AND A PENCIL!". Luckily I remembered it 7 hours after, where I finally could write it down.**

**I've worked on this a couple of weeks and have gotten to like 4th or 5th chapter (can't remember like always), and haven't run out of ideas yet (that's a good sign) But even if I've got that far, you can always write in a review or a message if you got an idea. I'm really open.**

**So enjoy this fanfic. And please review, it makes me happy.**

* * *

><p>Jeff threw himself down in a chair. He had danced the whole morning and was really tired now. He knew it would be like this when he finally succeeded as a singer and dancer but he was still really tired. He wasn't a morning person, so getting up at 7 almost everyday made him really tired, since he couldn't sleep before midnight.<p>

He ran a hand through his blond hair. He had kept it after one of his best friends had convinced him to get it blond so she could use him in a amateur music video. Since she bought the hair dye the first try wasn't so pleasant, since it turned yellow **(1)**, but it ended up being a beautiful blonde. Not many knew this about him, since he didn't talk a lot about his life before he became famous.

"Jeff," he heard a voice behind him say and he immediately wanted to disappear. He just didn't wanted to talk with his manager right now. He was tired and she was kind of scary, and he definitely didn't want to hear what he should do the next couple of days. There were probably some interviews, concerts and just practice. He was sure she wanted to kill him.

"I have a good news," she said and Jeff gave her a tired smile. It was really obvious he was tired.

"I can see how ecstatic you are," she said sarcastic.

"What is it San?" Jeff asked with a smile when he heard the sarcasm. Even though Jeff often stated how annoying he thought Santana was, he just couldn't wish for a better manager. She knew what chances they should take, what he should talk about or actually not to talk about and on top of that she was a childhood friend. Just a few years older than him.

Santana was a beautiful woman (Jeff couldn't call her a girl anymore) with black hair and a figure most girls really wanted. The curves were the right places. She clearly had a tan and the best bitch face Jeff knew. Jeff found out a couple of years ago that Santana was a lesbian, but she never really came out. She saw no reason to talk about it, but didn't deny it either.

Jeff liked her when he was fifteen, but it was probably the hormones who spoke. He actually preferred boys and mostly sweet boys, because he didn't actually think that much about how they looked when he knew them. Santana wasn't really sweet, but at that time Jeff really looked at how boys and girls looked.

Jeff was official bisexual and he had said that his whole career and he also joked with he had a bigger chance to get a date. Not because he would have problems, even if he only liked one gender. Actually he just didn't really have much time and wasn't interested in anyone at the moment, besides they would take him for the fame and because he was insanely good looking.

He had blonde hair (original brown) and it was short in the neck but the bangs were long and were pushed to one side **(2)**, so he actually could see. His eyes were brown and he was tall and slim. He actually liked how he looked and he did often wear skinny jeans. Something the girls liked a lot.

Nick had placed himself in the shadow of a tree with a book. He really wanted to read without being distracted by the people. He didn't even knew why he left the house since it also was hot outside.

He didn't really like hot places and today it was really hot. Luckily he had placed himself a place were people didn't really come to. He wasn't really good with people, so he didn't have many friends and it didn't really help he came out of the closet last year. He lived in a small town so people knew each other, and they weren't exactly accepting to homosexuality.

"Nick!" Someone called not far from him. He knew the voice so he closed the book it was impossible to read when his two best friends was there.

"You can never guess what we got," the Asian before him said. It was Wes and Kurt was by his side.

They were actually all good looking. Wes had dark short hair and brown eyes. He was tall for an Asian and pretty lean. Kurt had brown hair and it was always styled perfect and a pair of blue eyes. He was also pretty tall and lean. Nick had a little longer hair than the two other boys and it was brown and he had also brown eyes. He wasn't as tall as Kurt and Wes, but it didn't really bother him.

"Tickets to a concert," Nick said because he knew his friends.

"Not just anyone," Kurt said excited. "It's Jeff Sterling and it's not just tickets. It's also backstage pas."

"And why do I need to know it?" Nick asked with a sigh. He had no idea who Jeff Sterling was but he had heard some girls talk about him.

"You are going with us. We won three tickets, and we can't really decide who we should take with us, so it's going to be you," Wes said and gave him an are-you-stupid look. Just after Wes had said that, Nick groaned. He didn't want to come to more concerts. Why him?

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I've actually never been out for getting yellow hair, but I have heard some weird stories.<strong>

**(2) I had NO IDEA how I should write it. In Danish: Easy. In English: Have no idea.**

**But please review 3 I answer to reviews ^^.**


	2. You know him?

**You can kill me if you want.**

**I've been lazy and I want to kill myself to put this up so late. I just looked at the first line in the chapter and was like "I don't want to... Can't you guys just read it in Danish?" But I finally did it! I'm so proud.**

**Anyways. This is the first chapter (the first was a prologue) and to tell you the truth. I've been to two concerts and I can't really remember how it was like. So that is probably why it somehow sucks.**

**The grammar is probably not that good, because I wanted to put this up today, so in the near future I'm probably updating this (don't worry, nothing big will happen)**

**Anyways, enjoy xD**

* * *

><p>Jeff looked at all the people while he waited. It was amazing there were so many people. It always came as a surprise for Jeff. He almost just thought that he one day would arrive to one of his concerts and there would be no one.<p>

"Hey Jeff," he heard someone say behind him and he knew the voice. Jeff turned around and saw his best friend just in front of him with one of their other friends.

"Blaine! David!" Jeff said and hugged the two boys. Blaine was one of his few childhood friends. He judged how Blaine and David looked, since it was a long time since he last saw them. They hadn't changed much. Blaine was still a hobbit with a bottle of gel in his hair. The eyes were more golden since he last had seen him. David had short hair, like always and dark eyes. Of course he hadn't got any whiter but was still chocolate brown.

"You know San is gonna flip if she sees you talking to me before the show," Jeff said with a big smile.

"What she doesn't know doesn't hurt her," David said with a smirk.

"Besides, we thought you would be happy to see us before you got out there," Blaine said with his charming smile. Even if Blaine didn't like Jeff like that, he just was almost charming. Jeff did have a crush on him a couple of years ago.

"We are so going to hang out after the show," Jeff said excited. "I haven't seen you two forever, but I don't think we take Santana with us. She is a little more bitchy than usual."

"Is she on her period or is it something with Brittany again?" Blaine asked and looked a little skeptical.

"Both," Jeff whispered. "Santana alarm!"

Blaine and David looked over the shoulder (?) and saw Santana came toward them, luckily it didn't look like she had spotted Blaine and David.

"See ya later Jeff," they said at the same time and almost ran away, before Santana saw them.

Jeff couldn't help but smile and was already in better mood and wasn't even nervous anymore. He didn't even care that some fans would come backstage after the show, because he would have Blaine and David there.

Nick looked at the line and then at the two excited boys beside him. Why did they want him with them? He could have been sitting with a good book right now, but they still decided to drag him along because they thought he should come out more.

"Guys, come on… Let me go," Nick begged but they didn't even look at the boy. Nick knew Kurt and Wes had some friends who actually liked this Jeff, or what his name was.

Since they had already waited an hour, they were not far from the entrance. When the came in they two boys was dragging him towards the stage and Kurt obviously knew how to get really close to the stage, even if there were a lot of people and where the best places was. He did go to many concerts, especially here.

"There is really no reason for me to be here," Nick said annoyed. Mostly because it was loud in there but also because it was beginning to get hot since there already were a lot of people.

"Just wait till you see him," Kurt said with a knowing smile.

They waited only about half an hour before everyone was screaming because they hear the music.

When Nick saw Jeff on the stage he had to say to himself that the boy wasn't bad looking.

Jeff was of course backstage after the show and waited for Blaine and David to come but also the people who had backstage pas. He didn't really expect a tackling from David. The only reason he knew it was David was because he was the only one of his friend right now who actually would do it.

Blaine actually had to pull David away before Jeff could come up. If they had waited only 10 seconds David would have run away by himself to tackle another person but neither Blaine nor Jeff knew him. It was an Asian boy.

"What just happened?" Jeff asked and looked at his friend who almost lay on the Asian boy.

"I'm so happy to see you Wes," David said, before he got up and helped Wes up.

"It's been ages," Wes answered and had a big smile on his lips. "But what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Blaine. I think I have told you about him, but we wanted to see Jeff, since it's been a long time since I had seen him and Blaine wanted to him too," David said and pointed at Jeff and Blaine.

"Why haven't you told me you knew Jeff?" Wes said surprised. They hadn't talked much after Dalton, but they did talk sometimes.

"I didn't think it was important…"

"Hello boys, we still are here," Nick said and rolled his eyes. He had given up on Kurt. Kurt had been really excited about meeting Jeff who didn't was far away from them but he obviously didn't look at Jeff but at the dark haired boy beside him.

Wes looked at Nick and Kurt again before he said something. "Boys, this is David. We have known each other almost our entire life, and David, this is Nick and Kurt."

"Nice to meet you," Kurt said with a smile, since he had taken his eyes of Blaine.

Nick just mumbled something none of the boys heard, but they didn't ask him about it since it was obvious Nick didn't want to be there.

"I have to say hi to the other fans, but I'm coming back after that," Jeff said and left the 5 boys alone.

"You should come with us when we go out," David said and was really happy to see Wes again.

"Of course," Wes said.

"Wow!" Nick said. "I came, but you can't take me further. I'm going home when we leave this place."

"Come on Nick," Wes said and made the best puppy eyes he could. Not because they were that good.

"If he don't want to go, he don't want to go," Jeff said behind them since he had come back. Not because he didn't want Nick to go, but even he could see Nick really didn't wanted to go out with them.

"But he has the car!"

"We can drive you home," David said with a big smile.

"Can I please go now?" Nick asked and sighed.

"You can go," Kurt said and hugged Nick. Wes did the same. Nick was used to getting a hug when they said goodbye.

"It was nice to meet you," Blaine said but didn't hug him, since they didn't really knew each other.

David gave Nick a short hug, even though they didn't know each other.

"Let me show you the way out," Jeff said with a smile and began to go towards the backdoor. He was pretty sure the fans had left, and he didn't even use that door when he left the place.

"Sorry we met like this. It could have been cool to getting to know you. David have talked a lot about Wes and you have to be pretty cool if you can stand Wes, as far as I can hear about the tales about the two of them," Jeff said.

"Good thing you don't take it personally," Nick answered but didn't really smile. "Because it's really isn't something personally. I just don't really like concerts and just being social."

"Why not?" Jeff would have thought Nick was really social if it hadn't been for the negative attitude.

"I have just never been. I prefer a good book." Jeff couldn't help but laugh but could immediately see it wasn't a good thing to do, because Nick didn't look happy about it.

"It's nothing against you," Jeff said. "It's just… I've never talked with someone who would rather read than being social."

Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. Normally I would have offered tickets but you wouldn't be happy about that." Jeff said and realized it wasn't even sweet to give someone tickets to one of his own concerts. "You know what. I take you out to coffee or something like that. If you would let me."

Nick was surprised. He had never thought Jeff, a big celebrity, would invite him to coffee.

"Wouldn't the press get the wrong impression if you hang out with me?" nick asked. "Just because I'm not a fan, doesn't mean I don't know something about you. You can thank Kurt and Wes about that."

"Let them think what they want. I just wants to know if you want to," Jeff said.

"Let me think about it," Nick said with a smirk. Jeff's face looked like it would crack sometime soon, because his smile just got bigger than before.

Jeff took a card out of his pocket, where his name and number stood. "Here," Jeff said and gave it to Nick.

Nick couldn't help but laugh at the card. "I probably write to you later, or maybe tomorrow."

They got to the door and Jeff opened it so Nick could leave.

"See ya," Jeff said.

"Maybe," Nick said with a little smile and left the place.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want you can review.<strong>

**And if you got ideas to "dates" please write them. I could use some xD...**


End file.
